


You Control My Magic

by Ainyasuki



Series: Signs (FrostStrange/Loki x Stephen Strange) [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotion magic, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous, Jealous Stephen Strange, Light Angst, M/M, Magic used as emotions, Possessive Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainyasuki/pseuds/Ainyasuki
Summary: Even if Stephen doesn't want to tell anyone how he's feeling, his magic always spoils it.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Signs (FrostStrange/Loki x Stephen Strange) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852786
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	You Control My Magic

Stephen is a normally reserved person. He isn't really open when it comes to people, his feelings especially. The sorcerer put his reputation first, and doesn't want to give others the wrong idea if he spills the tea.

His magic won't respect his wishes, though. In fact, they do the complete opposite of what he wants, and no matter how many secrets he keeps to himself, his magic can't help but whisper into people's ears about them.

But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that Loki is one of the main people that sees how much Stephen's own magic rebels against him, out of all the people. 

Loki first discovered it when they were outside in the dark. He couldn't see Stephen's red cheeks in the dark until small lights filled the air. 

They were fireflies.

Loki will never forget the how beautiful Stephen looked that day; his brown eyes shined in the reflection of the small lights, his hair was a little messy, and he was wearing casual clothes, that were well, ruffled like he had just been running a few errands. Despite the fact that Loki witnessed him blushing from ear to ear, Stephen covered his mouth with his hand, trying to atleast hide his blush.

The sorcerer then held his hands behind his back, and Loki couldn't see just how tightly he was holding his hands; hell, the sorcerer didnt't mind breaking his fingers if it means maintaining a calm demeanor instead of running off or making a scene. 

Loki stared at him in awe, and that's when Stephen said, "y-yeah, I summoned fireflies. So what?" 

The demigod chuckles at how Stephen still tries to sound a little sassy, even though he's caught off guard.

"Who's this for?" Loki asked.

"Nobody." Stephen lies, despite how obvious it is. He still tries to even a little bit of his dignity.

"You have to lie better than that, Strange."

Stephen then sighs. The situation would go nowhere if he kept lying over the obvious. He releases a big sigh, and confesses, "they...pop up whenever I think about you or see you, okay?"

Loki smiles as a firefly lands on his finger. "And why fireflies?"

"They're...always associated with you," Stephen grumbles. "You were...my light." His face turned redder when he got to the last word of his sentence.

Before the demigod can respond, Stephen immediately groans.

"Ugh, what an embarrassing way for you to find out about this." His brows furrow, being angry at himself. "I look a mess, don't I? Go ahead and laugh if you want."

Loki can easily tell that he doesn't mean that last part though, because the light perfectly gives him a glimpse on how nervous and scared he looked when he told Loki to go ahead and laugh at him.

Loki chuckled, but Stephen knew he wasn't chuckling towards him. 

The demigod cups Stephen's face in his hands and with his voice filled with truth, the sorcerer knew the demigod accepted his confession and felt the same way when he said, "darling, you look perfect."

\--

It always brings a smile to Loki's face whenever he has to take care of a jealous sorcerer.

Loki laughed everytime Stephen noticed that someone had stared at Loki for too long, and when he did, a blast of wind rushes towards anyone around them (the blast literally is strong enough to sweep them off their feet). Stephen never cared about mastering the element of wind until his jealousy mastered it for him.

Why wind, though? Well, the wind is based on his fear of those he loves being taken away from him, so all he can do is literally push them away, keeping everyone away from his lover. 

May seem dramatic, but if stood for, 'he's mine', in a way.

As soon as they're alone in their home, Stephen curls up next to him, sitting on the bed holding onto Loki's arm protectively. 

It doesn't take long for Stephen to shower him with rough kisses and scratching at his skin; it's like a natural reaction for him when he does, because it's in an instant.

Loki always thinks of it as Stephen releasing his 'animal' side trapped in that usually calm demeanor. But he doesn't mind it, though. He loves how the sorcerer wants him, and sometimes, Loki would let himself be dominated, even if it meant just to see this side of Stephen.

"You're quite popular, aren't you." Stephen grumbles, gripping at Loki's clothing.

Loki chuckles, "and you tell me I'm the possessive one."

"What do you expect? All those people were staring at you and..." Stephen is afraid of finishing his sentence, but holding Loki tighter says it all.

The demigod carefully removes himself from Stephen's grasp and said, "you're adorable when you act like this, but...It appears that I once again have to remind you about something."

Loki pulls Stephen in his lap, receiving a hungry sorcerer who won't stop kissing him. But he manages to break the kiss at one point, despite loving every second of it. 

"I am yours, darling," Loki promised, slowly running his hands up and down the sorcerer's thighs. 

"And you are mine," Loki says huskily, possessively squeezing Stephen's ass, earning a small 'yelp' from him.

\--

Loki recognizes a worried sorcerer when he sees one. 

The sorcerer's eyes were filled with panic, and his hands tremble as ice sparks and dances along his fingertips. 

Stephen knew ice had something to do with how afraid he was. Afraid of losing Loki. Thinking about waking up and not feeling Loki's warmth wrapping around him brings him slightly on edge.

The coldness took part as his fear, awaiting for that to come true, covering him with nothing but bitter cold if it happens.

"Don't be worried about me," Loki tells him, grabbing Stephen's hands before kissing them. Then, he purposely used a part of his magic, creating heat over Stephen's cold one. It was silent way of replying, 'I'll be back for you'.

By then, Stephen became less cold, and more warmer. His hands stopped shaking as violently, but they still trembled a little.

But he's not as worried as he was before. He believes Loki, despite all the lies he's told to everyone else.

He trusts him.

\--

It's not uncommon for Stephen to send a thing or two when Loki is away from him. Even if he didn't want to, it couldn't be stopped, anyway. 

Loki knows when the sorcerer misses him. Especially when he's walking alone and he spots a small, blue butterfly in the distance.

The butterfly may be small, but its blue never fails to create a bright light. With the butterfly, if Stephen isn't with him, he knows he's not truly alone.

Loki smiles at the sight, because the butterfly was a message that read, 'I miss you'.

\--

The sorcerer always feels like his skin is tingling whenever Loki holds him after being away for a long time.

"Whoa," Loki almost flinches touching Stephen's skin. He can feel the tiny shocks of electricity pecking through his clothing and tingling his nerves.

Stephen doesn't need to tell him that he never wants him leave, because at this point, he knows Stephen is desperate; he can't stop touching him, and his eyes show nothing but lust, exicted thinking about what Loki might do to him. The electricity dancing around his fingers even says it all.

Loki knows that it all reads, 'I can't wait to touch you'.

"I got your message," Loki teases, and cupping a hand at the back of Stephen's neck. 

Stephen blushes, thinking about the butterfly he accidentally sent. "You know I can't help it...It's hard for me not to."

Loki smiles, "how adorable." When he places his hands on Stephen's hips, the sorcerer shivers.

"Now, I'm going to spoil you," Loki promises, lust showing in his eyes. "I missed touching you too."


End file.
